life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs (Prequel)
This article contains Easter eggs that can be found in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. The game features a lot of references to the original Life is Strange. :For a list of all references in the game, see here. Ask Miss Arcadia When Chloe wakes up in her bedroom in Episode 1, the player can check her computer. On one of the pages is a website called Ask Miss Arcadia where people were asking about where Firewalk will be performing. It was mentioned in the prologue that Chloe found out about Firewalk's performance at the mill from the internet. This could also be a reference to the Subreddit AMA - Ask Me Anything. Aurora Creek On the train, there are graffiti on one of the walls saying "Aurora Creek". This was the original name of Arcadia Bay before writer Christian Divine suggested "Arcadia Bay" as a name. Leftovers of its original name can still be found in the game's files: in the game files for the first level (the vision on the cliff), the textures for the Arcadia Bay map are called "Aurora Creek Map"; the game file for the large picture of Arcadia Bay that hangs in the upstairs hallway at Chloe’s house is named "AuroraCreek". Aurora Creek is a river located in the Pacific Northwest coast area close to other places that directly inspired Arcadia Bay such as the Tillamook Bay area where Garibaldi, the main reference, is located, or are mentioned in the original Life is Strange such as Portland and Seattle. Writer Christian Divine had suggested the name “Arcadia Bay” because “it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with.”From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine The graffiti also states "Unity" which could be a reference to the Unity game engine used. Also, the term "Casa Grande" can be found on that wall, probably either a reference to the "Casa Grande Ruins", a memorial of the Native Americans in Arizona, or a reference to the 2015 romance film. Blackwell's Smoking Area Chloe can be seen secretly smoking in the corner next to the swimming pool. She will then throw her cigarette butt on the ground, adding to the ones already there. In Life is Strange, Max can check out this area and notice the cigarette butts, commenting that the smokers could "at least switch to E-cigs". Blue Butterfly During Chloe's first dream, we can see a blue butterfly in Chloe's journal. The blue butterfly is associated with Chloe in Life is Strange as her spirit animal and also represents the "Butterfly Effect". After finishing the third episode, a blue butterfly can be seen flying by in the title screen. image/video Dana's Tongue Twisters In the backstage scene of episode 2, the player can find Dana sitting next to the swimming pool's entrance, repeating "Did Doug dig David's garden, or did David dig Doug's?". If the player attempts to talk to her, she will ignore Chloe. If the player attempts to talk to her a second time, she will say "Betty bought a bit of butter, but she found the butter bitter". If the player attempts to talk to her a third time, she will say "Clueless, klutzy Chloe, clumsily crowded careful creatives". Frank's Beans If the player opens the cabinet in Frank's RV in episode 2, they will find a stash of beans. This is referring to episode 3 of the original game where Max can see Frank eating beans at the Two Whales Diner where he will scream "I was eating those beans" if Max decides to dump his beans on the floor. Leet The train seen in the beginning of the episode has "1337" written on the side. This is the way "leet" is spelled when using only numbers. The train's model is the same that was used in the original game Life is Strange already, however, so this Easter egg originally was planted by Dontnod Entertainment. bts-train-screen.png BtS_back_to_front_train.png Mustard Big On one of the walls of the Blackwell Academy building, several graffiti can be seen. One of these graffiti reads "I Mustard Big", which is a possible reference to Hawt Dawg Man's slogan "Work hard, mustard big." blackwell-graffiti-hdm.png|Graffiti on the Blackwell wall in Before the Storm. Hotdog-calendar.png|Hawt Dawg Man calendar in Life is Strange. Max's Obituary During the second dream sequence, the player can open Chloe's journal and find a drawing of Max hung up at the old tree at the Overlook Park. She looks exactly like Max in Life is Strange, 3 years into the future. There's also a butterfly flying next to the tree, probably a reference to the blue butterfly in Life is Strange. A date (possibly MC. 1.26.09) is seemingly engraved in the tree. MC likely stands for Max Caulfield. The game file for this drawing is named "E1_S09_Obit", implying it symbolizes Max's obituary: a report, especially in a newspaper, that gives the news of someone's death and details about their life. Chloe's 2nd dream.jpg Nodface & DEKmail When Chloe Price wakes up in her room in the morning, she can view several web pages on her computer. One of these is an email notifying her that Victoria Chase has commented on a photo Chloe is tagged in. The URL of the social network is http://nodface.d9/, which can be a reference to Dontnod, , and Deck Nine at the same time. DEKmail is another possible reference to Deck Nine. Dream Texts During the second dream sequence, the player can open Chloe's journal and find texts from Max. However, the timestamps indicate that the texts are in the wrong chronological order. Once put in the right order, it reads the following: "When you're dead / I'm going to see you real soon / Don't worry." Originaltext.png|The texts as they originally appear. Maxtext.png|The texts in the correct order. It seems to be a direct reference/foreshadowing to Life is Strange since Max will have to let Chloe die a first time in the bathroom before being able to see her again and rekindle their friendship, thanks to her rewind powers. Pencils TBA BtS_Pencils1.jpg|Note from the desk. BtS_Pencils2.jpg|Note from the changing room. BtS_Pencils3.jpg|Chloe looking at the ceiling at the right corner next to the entry. Jax the Panda TBA (Remember Me) Book Titles Foreshadowing TBAReddit post by /u/GoodTimeForTruth Class Photo with Max TBAReddit post by /u/mysteryj1 Photo_easter_egg.jpg Dontnod Label Dontnod label on the pc in the James' office. image Butterfly TBA Secret Message TBA Secret Message in Life is Strange Before the Storm's Soundtrack? References to Life is Strange You Can't Go Home Again When looking at the Arcadia Bay portrait at Chloe's house in Episode 1, Chloe says, "Home, sweet home. Whoever said 'You can't go home again' was probably from Arcadia Bay. And he could go home again. He just didn't want to." In Life is Strange, Max says, "'You can't go home again', said Thomas Wolfe. But...here I am." cantgohome-bts.png|''Before the Storm'' cantgohome-lis.png|''Life is Strange'' A Single Spark When reading Joyce's self-help book in Episode 1, Chloe reads, "A single spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie." In Life is Strange, Episode 4, Alternative Chloe will quote the same line to Max if she wipes the sand out of Chloe's eyes. LiS-BtS-Self-help book.jpg|''Before the Storm'' LiS-Episode 4.jpg|''Life is Strange'' PissHead PissHead is the name of the band which Skip Matthews is a member of. The band's name is a reference to Episode 3 of Life is Strange; when looking at alternative Chloe's computer, a show calendar can be seen featuring the band PissHead. Pisshead.png Cool Story Bro The shirt that Mikey wears in Episode 1 reads "Cool Story Bro". In Life is Strange, a patch on Max's bag and the shirt of Stella Hill in the alternative timeline feature the same line. coolstory-mikey.png|Mikey in Before the Storm. coolstory-max.png|Max in Life is Strange. coolstory-stella.png|Stella in Life is Strange. Max's Guitar In the backstage area of the Drama Club, a guitar completely identical to the one used by Max in Life Is Strange can be seen. guitar1.jpg Everybody Lies One of the two possible graffiti opportunities for Chloe in the train in Episode 1 reads "Everybody Lies!!!". This is a reference to a similar graffiti in the original game. In Episode 1 of Life is Strange, in Chloe's room a graffiti reads: "Everybody lies. No exceptions," which is in turn a reference to the MTV series . 20170908033432_1.jpg|Graffiti in the train (Before the Storm) lisone-everybodylies.png|Graffiti in Chloe's room (Life is Strange). The Human Condition After having figured out all of Chloe's lies in the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe will praise her for being so good at this game. Rachel replies that it's thanks to a "lifetime of studying the human condition", which is a possible reference to Mr. Jefferson's lecture in Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Talking about Diane Arbus, in this scene, he asks his class, "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" 20170909054244_1.jpg|Rachel talking about studying the "human condition" in Before the Storm. Mirrored Scene The scene of Chloe coming downstairs in Episode 1 of Before the Storm is almost identical to the scene of Max coming downstairs in Episode 3 of Life is Strange. Backtalk Symbol and Misfit Skull The symbol used for showing that Chloe won her backtalk challenge is a skull which bears an uncanny resemblance to the misfit skull symbol Chloe has on her shirt in Life is Strange,'' the only difference being that both symbols are mirrored. Backtalk-skull.png|Backtalk symbol showing Chloe's victory. Misfit.png|Misfit skull symbol. The Eye of Providence '' (also known as the All-seeing Eye of God) appeared in several places in Life is Strange: Season 1, including in Chloe's truck and inside her room. In Before the Storm, a stylistically similar "Eye" features as the gameplay icon for Chloe's choices and consequences, whereas the "Eye" from the original game makes an appearance on a bonus outfit that comes with the purchase of the Deluxe Edition. BtS Consequences.png Eye of providence.png Dark Room In the final episode, Rachel Amber's phone is ringing, but she isn't picking up. As the camera pans out, parts of the Dark Room are visible. References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) Category:Easter Eggs Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)